A Tale of Love
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: "'Everything will be okay,' she promised. And she was right, everything was okay." Niggy, one-shot, and fluffy. Fanfiction's scariest combo. My b-day present to MapleArrow.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Anything you recognize belongs to James Patterson.**

**This is for MapleArrow, my good friend. Happy Birthday! Love you!**

Nudge's POV

_I love his eyes. The blue... And his wings. Oh my God, I love HIM! _I sat at the window, watching the rest of the flock through the window. They were twisting and turning in the sky, Ella and Dr. M watching from the yard. I said that I had wanted to stay in, giving an excuse of painting my nails. Really I just couldn't stand him being so close to _her._ Don't get me wrong, she's cool and all, but I wanted him to be mine.

I turned back to my nails, adding another coat. I sighed, he'd never understand. My nails were dry, so I stood and walked back to the room I was sharing with Angel and Ella. I grabbed a pair of somewhat sturdy shoes from the closet, and pulled them on. I walked outside, and unfurled my wings. I took a short running start, and pushed down with my wings. I took to the skies, loving the feeling of freedom that flying brought me.

I wheeled up, higher and higher, loving the wind in my wings. Then I folded them in, and dropped. I knew exactly when to stop myself, so it wasn't dangerous. But it was so much fun, both the falling, and the screams from those who don't know when to save themselves. I heard our added member scream, yelling for someone to save me. My eyes closed, and I laughed, whipping my wings out again. I flipped, and heard her cursing at me.

I flew over to the pair, laughing. Iggy was doubled over in silent laughter behind his furious girlfriend. She looked at me angrily, and I laughed harder.

"What the heck was that? Why did you fall?" she yelled.

"Oh, come on! We do it all the time! It's fun!" I said back. She growled at me. Iggy couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out into a fit of laughter. She whipped her head around to face him.

"_What is so funny?_" she hissed, her face twisted in fury.

"Oh come on, Cinna, you don't think that a little joke is funny? Relax, its sport. We used to have contests at the old house. Gazzy usually won. Though he might have to fight a little harder. That was amazing Nudge!" he said. I blushed, and smiled at him.

"Wait, what do you mean? I've dropped from higher than that!" Gazzy yelled.

"But her's was more graceful! Max and Fang had to save you from crashing into the cabin," Iggy yelled back, still laughing. Cinna frowned at me, and swept off. She slowly dropped down, landing clumsily on the ground. I could land better than that when I fall out of the sky. What does Iggy see in her?

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Gazzy! Come on down! We have lunch!" Max called from the yard. I grinned at the two boys, and closed in my wings. I dropped, gaining speed, and a few feet above the ground, I opened my wings just enough to stop myself from going splat. I ran for the back door, and slid into the kitchen. Dr. M was loading sandwich after sandwich on to a plate in the center of the table. My mouth began to water. Dr. M could make any food taste like heaven.

Iggy's POV

Sometimes Cinna could be so stiff. Why couldn't she just leave our traditions be? We always had dropping contests, and now she's saying that if I wanted her to stay, I'd have to stop the contests.

"Cinna!" I snapped, not standing her constant yammering. Her's was different from Nudge's. Nudge was always so positive when she spoke, talking about this movie or that nail polish, but Cinna talked about people. Not even their good points, like Nudge would. She bags on them.

"What?" she asked, ignorant to the anger in my voice.

"I don't think I want to stop doing the competitions," I said calmly. I heard her turn, presumably to face me.

"What?" she asked again, her voice more menacing.

"I like the competitions, so I want to keep doing them," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Do you _really _want to lose me?" she asked, her voice almost a hiss.

"Sure. We have a motto here, 'Flock before other random flying chicks that Jeb brings us in hopes of having a second generation of flying bird kids,'" I said, keeping my face straight. And Max said that only Fang could pull off the emotionless boyfriend dumping his flying girlfriend. Psh-aw.

"Fine!" she said, then she stood up, and swept out of the room. I heard the door open, and then slam shut. I smiled, and heard light footsteps coming down the hall from the kitchen. Nudge's footsteps. Sigh, she's so sweet. I'm happy that Cinna left, because I prefer Nudge's presence to her's.

"Where'd Cinna the cinnamon stick go?" she asked in her musical voice.

"Ah, she left. Told me to stop doing the competitions, so I told she could leave," I said. I always kept my sentences short around her, so I could hear her response. Even if it got a little long.

"She left? Why would she leave? I thought you guys would be together for, like, ever! But then again, Fang left Max. Do you think you'll find someone? Like Max found Dylan? That would be so cute! But wait, Cinna was supposed to be to you like Dylan was to Max, so does that mean you'll find someone within the flock? Or maybe Fang's flock? Maybe it will be you and Maya. That might be weird, because then Dylan might make mistakes and accidentally kiss May-" I cut her off, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You talk to much, Nudge," I said, standing up and smiling down at her. I walked outside, and unfurled my wings. I was about to take off when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Why did you kiss me Iggy?" she asked in a soft voice that might have been more musical than her normal voice.

"Well, I had a few reason behind that. One, was you do talk too much. Two, I like you Nudge, quite a bit more than I like Max and Angel," I said, looking down at her. I wished I could see her face. I could barely remember what she looked like way back when, standing in the hall as the whitecoats dragged me away. But I remembered her eyes, like a calf's, promising me it would be okay.

"I like you too, Iggy. A lot more than Fang and Dylan," she said, sliding her hand down so she could wrap her fingers around mine. I turned to face her fully, and took her face in my other hand. I leaned my face down, and kissed her lightly, sweetly.

She was right, everything was okay.

**What did you think? Wait! Go ahead, flame me. This was a birthday present for my dear friend, MapleArrow. Hoped you liked it!**

**~Isabelle~**


End file.
